(the world is on fire) no one can save me but you
by notsosweetsugar
Summary: the times and life of lady carolina forbes (now known as caroline forbes); or klaroline au set somewhere near 2.19 (and in the past) but with a few major changes to the plot. [cross-posted on ao3]
ONCE

(england, 1492)

"Miss Carolina," her personal maid's voice can be heard outside the door after a short knock. Young blonde quickly closes the book she's reading and puts it under her pillow. It's not anything inappropariate, but her father thinks reading books is not an activity for young women – instead, according to Lord William Forbes, they should be shopping, smiling, and going to the parties to find a suitable husband.

She knows she can trust Sofya, but in her grandfather's mansion all walls have eyes and ears. She only feels safe behind her own closed doors, and it isn't like she's hiding something.

"Come on in," Carolina calls out, slightly smoothing her dress down.

It's a beautiful, emerald green dress her father brought her from one of his many trips. Since they left America to move in with her grandfather (some said it was because he wasn't feeling well and his death was expected to come quickly; that might be the truth, Carolina can't tell – he is as grumpy and antisocial as always), her father travels a lot. It's starting to upset her mother, Lady Elisabetta. But it doesn't matter she's a wealthy woman and a reason her father has money in the first place, she still isn't allowed to talk.

World is a cruel place for women.

"Miss Carolina, your dress is creased again!" Sofya exclaims. The blonde looks down before brushing it off.

"Sofya, how many times do I have to tell you?" she says with a sweet voice. She doesn't sound angry, more amused if anything. "Please, call me Miss Caroline. Or even better, Caroline."

"I should call you lady Carolina," Sofya points out.

As much as Caroline wishes her maid (and best friend at that) could call her by her name (or a variation of it), she knows it would only cause Sofya problems, and that's the last thing she wants.

But the maid abandons the subject, instead focusing on the dress. "Shall I help you change? There is still time left. Lord Niklaus' birthday celebration is not starting until much later."

"No," Carolina protests fiercly. "I prefer this one, thank you, Sofya."

The maid just shakes her head, hiding her disapproval of her young lady's actions. She's not much older than Lady Carolina Forbes, yet in her thrity years of existance she lived through dark times. She saw lost and blood. She only wishes Caroline would never see a terrible things like that.

Sofya's thoughts automatically come to her past, but she brushes them off. There's no time. Instead, she focues on the young lady in front of her. Her hair's still not done and some outwear still needs to be picked. Though it's may, the weather isn't the best in London.

"Lord William will have my head if I let you leave in a dress creased like that," Sofya finally says. Caroline only smiles, noticing a little grin on maid's face.

Caroline's smile is beautiful and wide. It makes people fall in love with her right on the spot. She has many young adorators, yet none of them seem to be enough. There is only one, lord Henry Fell. Carolina says he is the one she would consider to marry, yet she sounds like she would do it if she had no other choice.

Yes, those are hard times for women, especially for women like lady Carolina Florence Forbes, independent, ready to fight for themselves.

–

"Lord Elijah," William Forbes says as soon as he sees a familiar face – or rather, a familiar back of the head. But then the younger man turns around, and Caroline, clinging to her father's arm, can see the lord her father was talking so much about, probably hoping Caroline could put a ring on his finger.

And sure, Lord Elijah is handsome, but he's not really… Caroline's type. Not that she's allowed to have a type.

"Lord William," the man seems to be happy to see her father. Odd. Why would anyone be happy to see her father? Usually even _she_ isn't happy to see her father. Her relationship with her parents is complicated, to say the least. "I'm really glad you could join us tonight."

"I am really glad you considered inviting me and my family," her father _smile_ _s_ _._

"Oh, please. It's a pleasure to see you again. You too, lady Elisabetta," her mother curtsies. "And this must be your daughter. I've heard quite a lot about her remarkable fairness. And I have to admit, lady Carolina, you are even more beautiful than I imagined."

She curtsies too. "Thank you, my lord. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiles and if Caroline would slightly turn her head, she would probably see her father's proud expression. William Forbes is so predictable.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, but I will make sure I will come back to you, if only to introduce you to my brother," Elijah says. His accent is amazing. Caroline has to admit, she does have a thing for accents.

When he walks away, her parents leave her to her own devices. Of course, her father says something about how lord Elijah must've liked her, but she decides to ignore his comment. She chooses to find a drink, even if she's risking meeting one of her many adorators.

When she turns around, however, she blunders into someone. Strong hands catch her arms immidiately, preventing her from falling. She looks up to say something, but the words die on her lips as she sees the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life.

She is staring right in his blue eyes, but she has enough conciousness to look at him overall. He has this wicked smile and his hair are blonde, shoulder-lenght.

"Pardon me, my love," he finally says and _oh god,_ he has ann accent, too. Caroline almost starts to wonder why he's still holding her, when she already found her footing. But she just keeps staring in those incredible eyes.

"I- I, um..." she has to swallow hard, "I am sorry, this was all my fault. I seemed to forget to look where I was going."

"Oh, no need to apologise," the man doesn't seem to mind at all, as finally letting go of her arms, "As long as you're my guest, you can barge into me as many times as you want, my lady."

She only realises what he said a few seconds later. "Your guest? So you're lord Niklaus," she states. He smiles wider. He seems like a man who's not smiling very often.

"Yes, that would be me," he says, leaning to her a little. He's in her personal space now, yet it's probably the first time in her life she doesn't mind somebody doing that. "And you..."

"I'm lady Carolina Forbes, daughter of lord William Forbes," she introduces herself quickly and curtsies, because that's what's expected from her. Niklaus makes a weird noise that sounds like a purr and kisses her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Carolina. I have yet to meet your father, but when I will, I surely won't forget to tell him how remerkably beautiful and charming his daughter is."

Caroline almost blushes. _Almost._ "Well, thank you, lord Niklaus."

"Oh please," he takes her hand in his, gesture that's both normal and somehow intimate, "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. I prefer to be called Klaus."

* * *

crossposted on ao3 by the same penname. visit me on .com


End file.
